Cans and Cant’s of Cullens'
by twird96
Summary: Alice Ate Cotten candy! Emmett like float! thats not good! Bella is human. Cullens are vampire. *vampires can eat in my story* Was Alice Can't Have Cotten Candy!
1. No Cotton 4 Alice!

**Don't Do It!!!**

**Hey, i made a new short story! one chapter! Maybe Sequal! Enjoy!**

**P.S. I suck at spelling!**

**P.S.S. Vampires can eat in my story!**

**BPOV**

Me and Edward went to a faire while Jasper and Carlisle. We rode tons of rides and I got cotten candy! It soooooooooooooo good! We when to his house and sat down! Alice hopped in the room and stopped in her tracks!

"Bella, do you love me?" Alice asked suddenly

"Of course why?" I asked wondering what I had done wrong.

"Then, will you give me the rest of you cotten candy?" She asked looking at my cottn candy, wide eyed. I kinda wanted it but, if Alice wants it so much, I'll give it to her.

"I guess I-" I started before Edward cut me off.

"Bella, please don't do that! Ali, you know what happened last time!" He said sturnly

"Bella please please please please please please please please please please please please please Let me have that!!!!!" She said unleasing she pout. Cheater!

"Well I-" Edward cut me off again.

"Bella! Don't if you unless you enjoy make-overs!" Edward said "Alice, you know what happened last time!" He said, looking at her harshly.

"Please!" Alice said

"Don't!" Edward said

"Please!"

"Don't!"

"Please!"

"Don't!"

"Please!"

"Don't!"

"Please!"

"Don't!"

"PLEASE!!!!!"

"DON'T!!!!!!"

"Stop! God, you guys are bugging the crap out of me!" I yelled

"Bella, if you give me the cotten candy, I won't give you a make-over or take you shopping for a month!!!" Alice said.

"Deal!!!" I said

"NO!!!!!!!!" Edward said. Alice tackled me and grabbed the cotten candy!

"YYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!" She said and ate the whole thing in one bite! Even the paper!

"What have I done?" I asked, horrifed. Edward looked scarred! He pulled out his cell phone and called someone.

"Jasper! Alice got cotten candy! Get here quick to restain her!" He said into the phone! Alice turned to me and said.

"ITSTIMEFORBELLABARBIE!!!" She said. (it's time for Bella-Barbie!!!)

"Ali, you promised not to. Just calm down." I said, very scarred

"ITISTIMEITISTIMEITISTIME!!!!!!!!!!" She repeated, over and over. (it is time, it is time, it is time!!!!!!!!!!) I started to back away. She mimiced my every step. Siddenly, Carlisle and Jasper burst through the door holding a gun. They shot at Alice and seidives darts hit her. She fell down.

"Why didn't you just calm her?" I asked Jasper.

"Two reasons. One, it takes hours to do that. Two, I would soon become just as give Alice cotten candy again! Also, never give Emmett smart pills. For some weird reason, they make him DUMBER!" He told me.

Wow. Do I even want to know?

**Was it good? I know it's short! Tell me if you want a sequal! PRESS THE GREEN BUTTEN! If you don't I may just sick a cotten candy hyper Alice on you! JKJK.**

**-twird96**


	2. Must Read, Don't Kill Me

********This is going on ALL my stories mentioned below-plus my contest-so you don't have to go through and read every one**********

**Dear my loving readers:**

**Please don't kill me. I hate to do this but I'm taking a break from writing. I haven't had the time or energy to update lately and when I get the computer I have writer's block. I've tried a lot to get back on it and write new chapters for some of my "forgotten" stories. I know you will be mad at me but, I have to. Besides, I'm going out of state after Christmas and I will have very little internet access. **

**Here's the deal, I will still be on Fanfiction (minus Dec. 25 to about the first of Jan. because I will be out of town) and I will still be taking story entries. If you are entering my contest and need to enter, **_**the date has been moved one last time to Jan. 6!**_** If you finish before hand and want to enter, contact my beta, TEAMEJforeverloveTWILIGHT and have her enter. I will try to come back and post stuff **_**between the Jan. 1**__**st**__** to the 3**__**rd**___**. **

**Also, there will be almost for sure update the following stories when I come back:**

**Those Poor Men**

**CinderBella**

**Brother VampBear**

**A Sad Story**

**What's Next?**

**A Vampire's Daughter**

**Then, if I have the time, I may also:**

**Add a "sequel" to Alice Can't Have Cotton Candy**

**Add a Chapter to Alice's Niece**

**Start a sequel to "My Cousin, The Vampire"**

**A new chapter for U R SOOOOOO DEAD**

**So I have a lot on my plate. After my break, **_**DO NOT EXPECT 6 OR MORE STORIES TO BE UPDATED IN A DAY/WEEK!!!!! **_**I'm gonna try my best after my break to bring you 3 update a week, maybe more if you're lucky (and my teacher don't give me too much H/W…).**

**You Favorite Twird (Hopefully?)-**

**Trish**

**P.S. PLEASE DON'T YELL/FLAM ME FOR THIS A/N! I though you all would like to know what to expect instead of wondering "Is she dead? Did she make her beta mad and get pushed off a plane?"**


	3. Emmett likes Floam?

**Not again!  
**** Hey, I've decided to continue this story and change it to "Cans and Cant's of Cullen's" Hope you like!!!!**

**BTW! This is NOT Emmett on smart pills…..For Now :P  
Note: These stories and randomly placed, most will be between Twilight and New Moon or Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. This is between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, and Bella is BFF's with Seth.**

Disclaimer:

**Trish: We're back!!!!  
Ash: Did you miss us?  
Jacob: Nope!  
Ash: Well then.  
Trish: That's not nice. *locks Jacob in cage again*  
Jacob: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Ash: YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!  
Jacob: Let me out!  
Trish: Say it!  
Jacob: Fine! Trish and Ash don't own Twilight because if they did I would date them!  
Trish: Yay!  
Ash: Btw, we aren't letting you out!  
Jacob: WHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!?!?!?!??!?!?!**

**BPOV:**  
All has been good on the Alice front, she hasn't had cotton candy or pixie stixs **(A/N: see What's Next for reference)**. Not to mention, I somehow got her to keep her "No shopping or Bella Barbie for a month" so I am happy. Though, unfortunately for me, it ended Yesterday. *Sigh* You can't escape Alice….

"Hey Bella….." Emmett asked. I looked at him, semi-nervous.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Can I give you a present under $20 bucks?? Without wrapping paper," He asked. I nodded, rolling my eyes.

"I guess…… Wait! It isn't smart pills right?" I asked, concerned. He shook his head sadly.

"No, those are $100. I'll have it in three hours, 'k?" He half asked. I nodded and he ran out of the room. I stared after him thinking 'Am I going to regret this? Oh well.' I picked up Romeo and Juliet and started hiding from Alice. She thinks that she's in "Cotton Candy Rehab" and the cure is lots and lots of shopping.

*****3 hours of reading/hiding later*****

That girl's good! She can't see me because I keep texting Seth. He rocks and we keep arguing over what would happen if Stark and Erik form the House of Night serious **(A/N: Luv luv luv it)** were to fight. I say that Stark would win. He says Erik. We both agree that Zoey would kick both their butts with the elements if she found out though.

"BELLA! I GOT YOUR PRESENT!!!!"Emmett yelled. I sighed and texted Seth I couldn't text anymore as I walked. Emmett smiled at me.

"Who ya textin'?" He asked.

"Idk, my BFF Seth?" I couldn't resist and we burst out laughing. Alice came down and pouted.

"What about me???" she asked. I sighed and hugged her.

"You would be but, then I'd have to give you cotton candy or go shopping with you. Neither is happening." I slowly explained like I was talking to a five year old.

"Oh. MEANIE!" She yelled before sitting on the couch. Emmett handed me a box and I opened it.

"You got me….Floam?" I asked, confused out of my mind.

"YEP!" He bellowed. "Do you like it?" He asked. I smiled and nodded slightly, having no clue why I would want this. I took it out of the container and stretched it. Emmett frowned at me.

"No! Like this!" He grabbed it and streched it really long and then through it at Alice.

"EMMETT WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR????!??!!?!?!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD THIS IS TO GET OUT OF CLOTHES? NOT TO MENTION MY HAIR?" She yelled. Emmett shrugged and Alice began to chase him.

I smirked at how much they were acting like kids. Then I glanced at the floor. They were leaving little bits of floam on the carpet. I gulped and decided I didn't want to be anywhere near the house when Esme got home. I ran to my truck and drove home. I greeted Charlie and went to the kitchen.

*****30 minutes of cooking later*****

Charlie and I were settling down to eat when we heard loud screaming.

"EMMETT, ALICE, WHAT THE HECK DID YOU TWO DO TO MY HOUSE?!?!?!"Charlie and I stared at each other for a second before the door bell rang. I walked to the door to see Edward covered in floam. Charlie came up behind me and began to laugh his head off.

"Um, Bella? Do you know why Alice and Emmett were having a floam fight?" Edward asked.

"Emmett bought me floam for some weird reason and he threw some at Alice who then chase him around the room. I figured that I needed to get out of there before Esme came home." I explained.

"Okay, that's the best thing to do. Though, next time something like this happens, call and worn me, I don't like being covered in floam." Edward said. This threw me and Charlie into a fit of laughter.  
**Good? Bad? Be nice or Ash and I will through Floam at you! REEEVIIWWWW!!!!!!**


	4. grrrrrrrr

Hello world of readers! I'm sorry to have to do this but, I know you guys want me to update! I would love to update but, my computer broke about two weeks ago and I lost all my6 stories so I must start over the new chapters. It'll be a while before I update again so sorry!

One thing though, I'm really disappointed with my contest, only one point for each one. I'm sorry everyone, but it looks like my contest is a dud.

See you when I'm done rewriting everything!!!!


End file.
